


A Day Out

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, M/M, Mostly Debriel centric, Picnics, Sastiel - Freeform, Vacation, but there is some cute Sastiel stuff, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: Sam and Castiel are going out on a couple's vacation and Dean is not very happy about it until Gabriel shows up.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that I am a lazy ass when it comes to naming my fanfics but I honestly don't have many cell brains working properly to also put 'create catchy fanfic names' on the to-do list :v
> 
> Big thanks to my friend [Sumira79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumira79/) who beta'ed this piece.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy. m(_ _)m

It was way too early in the morning but that didn’t stop Dean from seeing all the preparations. He saw his brother doing the baguettes and the quinoa salad and he saw how he took out the chilled rosé from the fridge as well. He saw him place the cutlery and glasses inside the picnic basket along with the cooling packs and he finally saw him placing a folded picnic blanket on top.

And he hated every single step of the process.

"Remember to put on your wedding ring as well or else he might not notice it's your honeymoon," he said with a sneer. 

Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back in a couple of days Dean. It's not the end of the world."

"Well it is the end of the world as I know it."

"Alright," said Sam while grabbing his basket. "We're going now. Don't throw any parties and don't let any strangers in, and you can always call us if anything happens, you got it baby? We’ll call you when we get there."

Dean sent his brother a killing glare while Sam smirked and waved him goodbye. He saw Cas joining him and huffed once more after he saw them disappear through the hall heading to the garage while he moved towards the bathroom to take a shower. 

Gabriel was lounging in the library when he came out of the bath.

"Hey Dean-o, you know where my lil' brother go? Can't sense him anywhere near."

Dean cackled "You’re in for a disappointment, he just left with Sam for some good old ‘me’ time, or in this case ‘our’ time."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "And is he aware of that or is your brother trying to take advantage of him?"

"Well gee man I don't know but it's not like he's not old enough to know what to do in bed."

Gabriel sighed. He played with the stress ball he was holding in his hands for a while, eyeing Dean while he walked around the library, clearly frustrated.

"Don't tell me, he told you not to call unless you had an emergency?" Dean's eyes gave him all the answer he needed. He smirked. "Do you think an abduction would be considered an emergency?"

Dean frowned. "What do mean with an abduc—"

A snap later, a crystal clear blue beach was in front of him. His robes changed for deep red swimming trunks, a simple pale gray shirt and some expensive looking beach sandals and sunglasses.

“—tion? What the hell Gabe!?”

Gabriel, by his side, was holding a pair of towels that he promptly threw onto two beach chairs along with a plastic bag with all the necessary beach goods like sunscreen and a couple of paperback books. He was donning some very Gabriel appropriate bermudas with images of pineapples and coconuts. Between the chairs, an open cooler with beer and fruit pops.

“Oh come on Dean-o, relax. Take it like a well deserved vacation, and the best part? It’s all on me,” he said while he extended his towel over his chair and laid back, opening a lemon fruit pop. 

Dean tried to look at him in anger but there was something about being at the beach with the still not piping hot sand blending with his toes and the soft marine breeze brushing past his barely layered body that forced Dean onto a state of relaxation. He sighed, placed his towel over his chair and went for the piña colada fruit pop. 

Dean stayed like that for some minutes, taking in the pleasant and slow swinging of the palm trees, the sounds of the soft waves crashing against the soft pale sand and the breeze crashing against his face that was already sweating, considering the difference in temperature between the cool bunker and this place.

“Where are we anyways?”

“Well I’m very glad you asked. We, my dear friend, are at the wonderful Hanauma Bay on the island of O’ahu. Place that only grants access to a maximum of 3000 people a day in order to protect the place from overuse.”

Dean processed Gabriel’s words “No littering then?”

“No littering.”

Dean hummed “Fair enough.”

Both men sighed. After finishing his fruit pop, Dean quietly drowsed off for quite some hours, lulled by the soft tranquility of the place. When he finally woke up again, he stretched, sat back up and took his shirt off. 

“Going swimming?”

“Yup”

“Don’t forget this.” Gabriel held the sunscreen. Dean eyed it for a second with a long-suffering look but relented and began to smear himself with it entirely until he got to his back.

“Uh, Gabe? A little help?”

Gabriel’s eyes sparkled, he stood up and sat by Dean’s side, taking the sunscreen and beginning to smudge it over his shoulder blades in circular motions. “Man, you really are stressed, aren't you? Look how stiff your muscles are, specially here.” He pressed somewhere right below where Dean’s neck started and Dean tried his best to not do it but he still groaned with pleasure. Gabriel snickered and Dean felt his ears redden.

“Just put on the sunscreen you feathered idiot.”

Gabriel hummed, saying nothing more but kept working diligently until he reached Dean’s lower back and finished his slathering of sunscreen dangerously close and into the edge of his trunks. He slapped Dean’s arm softly. “There. Done. Now it’s your turn. You know how this works, your back, my back.”

Dean sighed and turned around while Gabriel moved to face the other direction. He grabbed the sunscreen and proceeded to put it all over his back. After a moment he hummed with interest.

“What’s up Dean-o?”

“Nothing really, I just thought you were thinner but you have a decent frame.”

Gabriel looked back and winked at him. “Like what you’re seeing now? I can work out more for you if that’s what you want.”

Dean sent him a bitch face. “Why don’t you just shut up when someone’s trying to compliment you?”

“Well what can I say? It’s in my veins to—Oooh oh damn, Dean—” 

Dean pressed a little bit more right where he had felt so good only to teach Gabriel a lesson and then stood up. 

“There, done. I’m off now.”

Gabriel called him out to stay away from the coral when Dean was already halfway towards the water. He sighed looking at the man’s long strides and well toned legs. This could go very well or very wrong for him.

Meanwhile, Sam was stepping out of the plane along with Castiel. They had left Castiel’s car at Kansas airport and were going to rent another one for the following days. He was excited to go sightseeing already but followed the plan and drove to the hotel to get their room. He felt a little nervous when he stepped in and saw the king bed waiting for them. 

“Sam? Are you alright?”

“Y—yeah. Sorry Cas it’s just that I can’t really believe this is happening.”

Castiel smiled knowingly, he leant towards Sam and brushed his lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to help you believe it.”

Sam felt his ears go red and he smiled nervously. They placed their bags in the room and went outside once more, ready to hit the Capitol. 

When lunchtime arrived, Dean’s stomach growled desperately after spending the morning swimming and he looked around.

“What are you looking for Dean-o?”

“Food.”

Gabriel snickered and snapped his fingers once more. Right by their side, a relatively small, round grill appeared and a table with some meat, sausages and buns ready to be grilled. Dean’s eyes lit up in awe. 

“Gabe man, this is awesome.” 

Just like that, Dean happily placed the first batch of meat and then asked Gabriel for a pan with oil and some potatoes for fries. Gabriel complained and told him he could just appear some later but Dean insisted on the basis that it was not the same so he finally gave in and provided Dean all the other cooking items he wanted.

“Are you sure we can cook in this place anyway?”

“Relax Dean-o, no adult here can see us grilling and I’ll snap everything away when we’re done with it.”

Dean shrugged and kept on with his task. It took a few minutes until the first batch of sausages was ready and Dean was humming happily until he saw a sneaky hand grab one of them.

“Hey! Hands off!” Gabriel smirked while biting the sausage, Dean frowned and pushed him slightly away. “Alright back off until the food’s ready.”

“Try to make me Dean-o.” Gabriel sneaked past his guard and stole a piece of bacon, sprinting away from him. Dean dangerously swayed the grill away from him trying to stop the theft and then sprinted after him. Gabriel would have laughed while on the run but his mouth was full of sausage and bacon and he was more concerned about chewing properly than anything else. When he finally drowned his mouthful, he turned to see where Dean was and he felt his torso held and someone throwing him towards the ground. Gabriel huffed a bit with the sudden lack of air but let out a loud and joyful laughter, once he faced himself upwards. Dean pinned him against the sand with a wild grin.

“You know? I’ve always wanted to do a Casa Erotica on the beach but I don’t think you’re up for the challenge.” 

“Unfortunately for you, this beach is PG13.” 

“Well, you could at least give me a kiss.”

Dean was taken aback for a moment with the direct request from the archangel before the bravado that always used to get him into needless trouble jumped in. He gave Gabriel a sly smile and went forwards much to Gabriel’s surprise. He pressed their lips soft and slow. When he moved back and realized what he had just done he froze, just as much as Gabriel did. They would have probably stayed like that for more than necessary and made things awkward if it hadn’t been for the wave that literally crashed against them, cooling both their will and their thoughts. 

They coughed the salty water and then Dean turned to look at the grill and cursed, jumping away from Gabriel and running back towards the grill that was ablaze with the oil that Dean had involuntarily poured over the coal before. Gabriel sat back and began to laugh at the ridiculous situation while Dean panicked. When he saw a kid staring in awe at the column of fire he asked for his sand bucket. The kid immediately gave it to him and thus he sprinted towards the water and brought back a bit of water but not enough to douse the fire and did this a couple of times while Gabriel approached them still bending over.

“Dammit Gabe stop laughing and help!” 

Gabriel, still laughing, stopped Dean on his run and turned towards the fire. With a snap of his fingers the fire went off with a poof, just like fire in cartoons go. The kid, who had been watching everything looked at Gabriel in awe. He turned towards him and gave back the bucket Dean had taken, putting a finger over his lips and winking. The kid smiled broadly and ran back to where he had originally left his sand castle in progress.

Dean was sulking, hovering over the carbonised pieces of meat. Gabriel sighed and snapped once more, disappearing the mess and placing another container full of ready to cook patties on Dean’s hands while new coal burned nicely. 

“I think that I’ll be the one dealing with the fries now.”

Dean looked at him and blushed “Don’t look at me like that, this was partly your fault.”

“Oh? It was?”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have stolen the bacon.”

Gabriel snickered, it was gonna take some minutes and a cold beer for Dean to get over the incident but he was okay with that.

And thus the day passed, Sam and Cas unknowingly sharing their lunchtime with their brothers sitting over their picnic blanket at the National Arboretum. Castiel had taken off his overcoat at first and, when he noticed how Sam was eyeing him with interest, he decided to ditch the jacket as well and roll his sleeves with a smirk towards his lover who blushed noticeably but decidedly took off his own plaid flannel and stayed with the smooth dark grey shirt that hung nicely to his shoulders and abs. The look that Castiel graced him with was definitely not one that should be allowed in public areas and Sam had to go back to his baguette before he allowed himself to deviate his mind away too much. He hadn’t come all the way to DC just to blow his lover’s brain’s out, no matter how strong that intention was at the moment.

It was five o’clock when they saw other people already picking up their stuff, getting ready to leave the beach. Dean sighed and looked at them dejected.

“Something’s wrong?”

“Nah I just… I wish this lasted a bit longer, just that.”

Gabriel thought for a second. “We can stay here if you want, there’s a hotel near, we only have to catch the bus.”

“Dude, I don’t even have—” a quick snap and their swimwear had changed to rather tasteful hawaiian shirts and J Crew shorts. “Clothes. Okay, well, we can go but uhm...”

“Don’t worry, there’ll be a reservation for us.”

“Great, as long as it’s not the honeymoon suite.”

It was the honeymoon suite.

Dean looked at Gabriel quite annoyed but even he had to admit that the place was, for a lack of a better term, perfect and luxurious. There was a basket of fruit, cheese and meat platter and a chilled bottle of champagne. The California King bed had an assortment of chocolates for each person and Dean literally gasped when he got into the massive bathroom and found the open air jacuzzi, an assortment of bath salts and other items by the side. He went back to the room exited.

“Dude, you’re not gonna believe how massive that thing in the bathroom is!” He slowed his steps when he saw Gabriel outside, reclined on the veranda, taking in the view and the soft sea breeze with a look of contentment he had never seen.

That was the moment he realized that there was no real reason for Gabriel to do all of this with him if he had not actually wanted to spend some time by his side, and for some reason he felt oddly humbled to realize that this being, just second in power to Jack wanted to be around him. He stepped back to the room and decided to take a bath, he was not ready to face the archangel at the moment. He was lucky to see that there were bathrobes because he was utterly naked otherwise after his shower.

“Uh, Gabe?” The archangel, who was still at the veranda but lounging on a hammock turned to look at him. “Can’t you just give me some underwear? You literally abducted me, I got nothing here.”

Gabriel giggled. “Sure, there’s stuff in the closet.” 

“Thanks man.”

“Oh, we’ll have dinner over here, I’ll have some really good stuff ready.”

Dean nodded and went back to the walk in closet where he effectively saw an assortment of beachwear that he could never afford under a hunter’s budget. Looking at his options, he went for a set of soft grey linen dress shorts and blazer over a deep crimson shirt and began to dress. After giving a pass to his appearance at the mirror and approving of it, he walked out once more and saw his wallet and phone on the side table. He chuckled and left them where they were, moving outside. The table had already been set with fresh oysters and a whole grilled fish ready to be shared, garlic butter shrimp, ceviche and many more seafood delights. Instead of wine, some nice refreshing micheladas were waiting for the guys. The strong scent of sauteed garlic alone was making Dean’s mouth salivate.

“Man, this looks awesome, I don’t think I’ve ever had half of the things in here.”

Gabriel, dealing with the steel fire hearth by the table to keep the chilled nighttime air warm around them, sounded surprised. 

“Is that so? Then I gotta show you how to eat everything properly.” He turned, beaming a smile at Dean and froze for a second at Dean’s high end look. He knew the hunter was attractive but right now he was downright handsome. And he knew he looked well enough with his own sand blazer and dark slate blue shirt but standing by Dean’s side it was almost as if he was looking at an impossible work of perfection and he had to reassess for a second that it was him the one supposed to be a supernatural being.

“You look good, Dean-o.” He tried to make the compliment sound offhand but it was hard to rein in the desire inside.

Dean squirmed and thanked the angel softly before walking towards his place and sitting down. He didn’t know why but the atmosphere had suddenly turned into something a lot more intimate and he was very strongly feeling the fact that it was only the two of them dining in a honeymoon suite holding only one massive bed.

Fortunately, they went back to their usual laidback behaviours after Gabriel began to teach him the best ways to eat ceviche and the entire meal became an adventure of flavor discovery. Still, Gabriel had to literally cool down his body with grace after he heard Dean’s groans of delight when he first savoured the oysters.

The evening passed swiftly for Dean with Gabriel’s quick chatter. They shared stories about old conquests and even older adventures, Dean made the terrible mistake of telling Gabriel of his failed attempt at wooing Kali, earning him a burst of laughter that lasted minutes after which Gabriel took pity on him and told him about the mistake he made once of getting heavily drunk at mount Olympus while Zeus was horny.

A good couple of hours later, enough to digest the feast, Gabriel presented Dean with a lemon meringue pie along with a small cup of noisette that he warned Dean to only sip in between bites of pie due to its strength.

Once dessert was finished, they moved to the beach chairs to lounge for a while. Dean sighed with content and looked afar into the deep darkness of the waters only visible thanks to the moonlit sky. Gabriel joined him in his silent appreciation of the view. After a couple of minutes he sighed.

“Thanks Gabe.”

“For what?”

“For this.” He motioned vaguely. “All of this… I really needed to unwind.”

Gabriel sent him a knowing smile and turned back to appreciate the view. Being in front of the sea this way always gave him peace. If he extended his grace just enough, he was able to feel the undercurrents and the life beneath the surface. There was something about the density below that he had always liked. Longing, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to let go. He felt the fish and the few reviving corals around him, and extending a little bit more he clearly sensed some dolphins that immediately tried to play with him, he obliged for a while and then moved on. After jumping around for a while he found a couple of whales that gave him some grave news. He opened his eyes and Dean was looking down on him, closer than what their chairs would allow, he was sitting by his side.

“Dean?”

The man moved backwards a bit startled.

“Sorry, I asked you something and you didn’t answer.”

“Oh, yeah, I got a bit distracted. Sorry.” He sat up. “I gotta go do something real quick, might take me a couple of minutes.”

“Oh, okay. Take care.”

Gabriel nodded at him and vanished. 

The storm assailing that side of the Pacific Ocean didn’t look half as welcoming as the tranquil waters at O’ahu. Strong 90 mph winds and cold heavy cascades of water hit his body suspended on the air from all sides but he didn’t mind at all. In front of him, three large whaling ships hidden behind the facade of a research party were fighting to get a hold of any whales under their radar. Frustrated, Gabriel waved his hand and dragged one of the boats with a tidal wave that forced it to effectively crash against another, breaching both ships in the process. He could sense the sheer panic of the people within the ship but he did nothing about them, they had had more than enough time to make do with their morals and none had been the wiser before. When the third boat did it’s best to try to get closer to the other two in order to help, Gabriel waved his hand once more against it and turned it over with help from the ocean. Making sure that all ships sunk, dismissing the actual people within and letting them to their fate, he turned around to go back to Dean and O’ahu. He had felt such sadness from the whales before that he didn’t even feel like he had done anything worth admiration. 

“Dude, what happened? You’re soaking wet and freezing cold!”

Gabriel turned to look at Dean, whose hand was over his back and realized that his clothes were still wet. With a soft “Oh” and a snap, he dried himself. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing much really, just had a go against a couple of whalers.”

Dean looked at him and tried his best to process Gabriel’s words but couldn’t even conceive how he could fight against a whaling ship. “Are you alright?”

Gabriel really looked at him now and smiled. “Yeah, I am Dean-o. Thanks.”

Dean’s shoulders went down with relief. And then he took his hand away from Gabriel with a soft tinge of red on his cheeks. “Good. Uh…” He fidgeted.

“What?”

“Well, what do we do now?” 

Gabriel saw Dean’s eye’s flicker towards the bedroom and a nervous look on him. Gabriel’s eyes widened with realization and he felt like he could punch himself for how obviously stupid he had been in the middle of his impulsiveness bringing Dean to an island so far away from home and his brother and into a honeymoon suite no less.

“Dean, I didn’t bring you here to have sex, if you don’t want to—”

“I want to.”

Gabriel stopped his speech with a halt. 

“You… what?”

Dean went three shades of red but his voice kept up unwavered “I… I want to. It’s not— look, I’m not drunk or drugged or… You’re not forcing me Gabe. I want to do this, been wanting for some time now.”

“...Have you ever been with a guy before?”

“Yeah I… I hoped you could help me on that.”

Well shit, thought Gabriel, he would really have to be careful with this or else he would scare Dean for life and wasn’t that a reassuring thought to have? Gabriel gulped and went forward until Dean met him in the middle for a soft peck. Treading lightly, Gabriel pecked him a couple of times until the man felt comfortable enough to open up and then both of them began to trail into the other’s mouth. Once the first moments of doubt passed, both men went forward with more strength and held onto each other’s clothes and hair. Dean slid his hand downwards and grabbed Gabriel’s ass while he curved his body towards the hunter. Dean laughed in the middle of the kiss.

“Been wanting to get a hold of this for years now.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow with a sly smile and took advantage of the pause to guide Dean towards the bedroom and make him stop in front of the bed to start to undress him, gliding his hands between the blazer and shirt and slowly taking it off. He began to unbutton him and definitely used his hands to touch so much more that what was necessary and Dean couldn’t help but send Gabriel a sexy smile.

“You’re not letting me take the lead this time are you?”

Gabriel smirked “Well, my father did command us to worship humankind. And trust me when I tell you I’m gonna make sure His words are followed tonight.”

Four days later, Sam and Cas arrived from their trip, luggage and empty picnic basket at hand, one of them carrying paper bags that promised burgers and fries and two six packs.

“Well, if it ain’t the pair of newlyweds!” Sam closed his eyes in pain when he felt Dean behind him. He turned around to confront him, expecting a barrage of complaints about being left alone. Against his own expectations, he seemed rather… positively, radiantly content. “How did the honeymoon go?”

Sam blanked for a second. “Uh… Good, it went good.” 

“Great! Oh, what you got there? Burgers?”

Castiel lifted up the bags “Yes, we thought you would like them for dinner.”

“Awesome, I’ll get the table ready.” 

He walked past his brother and into the kitchen while Sam studied him for a moment, something was odd but he couldn’t really put his finger on what was it that made him feel so weirded out. Somehow, it finally hit him.

“Uh… Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… tanned?”


End file.
